Unnista
by Tofunyann
Summary: Unnista. not-Nista. Tidak-nista. Dia nggak nista, Okajima! Happy birthday for Isogai.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei.**

 **fanfic by Ratu Galau.**

.

 **Happy Birthday, Isogai.**

.

 **Friendship!Okajima-Isogai**

.

.

Primbon sesat edisi duabelas setengah mengatakan, bahwa orang alim dan bejat itu beda tipis.

Biasanya yang tampangnya malaikat sok polos itu belakangnya justru bisa berubah jadi sosok berbeda yang tak terbayangkan.

"Hoooh," angguk-angguk. "Berarti dia juga, dong?" Okajima melirik sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma-yang baru dua detik tadi sudah dilabeli dengan 'orang bejat terselubung'.

Setiap jiwa perjaka pasti ada hasrat terpendamnya.

Okajima Taiga setidaknya percaya pepatah lama itu.

.

.

Ada dua siasat.

 **Coba pancing dia dengan bacaan atau pembicaraan menjurus. Kalau dia bersemangat, berarti bentar lagi ketauan joroknya.**

"Isogaaaaai!" Isogai terlonjak kaget ketika Okajima tiba-tiba sudah muncul dari bawah kolong meja.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?"

"Nggak. Cuma kepengin ngobrol doang bareng ketua kelas yang unyu ini."

Wah, ada apa hari ini? Perasaan Okajima jarang-jarang ajakin ngobrol? Ah, sudahlah, daripada pening dipikirin, mending diladenin. Siapa tahu Okajima punya topik seru. Bagaimana jalur perdagangan bulu babi dari Antartika ke Gurun Sahara, misalnya.

"Isogai," melihat ekspresi Okajima, Hinata refleks menjauh. Nggak ngenakin banget. "Kamu lebih suka dari bawah ke atas atau dari atas ke bawah dulu?"

"..." Hinata mingkem. Pertanyaan apapula itu?

Siplah, pertanyaan sudah dilontarkan. Isogai pasti mikir dulu—

"Ya dari atas baru ke bawahlah."

Wah. Jawaban langsung, nggak pakai mikir pula! Ohohoho, Okajima tertawa dalam hati. Siiip, selanjutnya goda Isogai dengan kalimat selanjut—

"Ya kalau gali sumur harus dari atas ke bawahlah. Gimana, sih?"

"..."

Krik.

Okajima mingkem. Hinata mingkem kuadrat. Maehara siul-siul inosen.

.

.

 **Ajak dia berbuat nista. Bilang padanya; "Laki nggak minum rasa-rasa dan pasti bisa berbuat nista sekali seumur hidup."**

Okajima tak menyerah. Kali ini dia ngajakin Isogai mengintip cewek-cewek ganti baju, padahal hari ini nggak ada pelajaran olahraga.

Oh, tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang lewat. Hanya sedang lewat, jadi tak ada acara ganti baju massal bagi siswi-siswi kelas 3E. Hanya ada Sumire Hara yang perlu ganti kaoskaki. Iya, cuma kaoskaki.

"Lihat, deh," Okajima menepuk pundak Isogai. Mengarahkan pemuda itu untuk melihat dan memerhatikan kaki Hara Sumire mulai dari paha sampai ujung jari kaki.

"Pendapatmu gimana?" tanya Okajima, berharap Isogai langsung nafsu dan menerjang Hara. Padahal mana mungkin? Itu hanya kaki, kecuali diam-diam Isogai menyimpan fetish kaki.

"Hm ... Hara-san agak kurusan, ya?"

Hah?

"Eh, beneran?" Okajima tambah gagal paham. Bagaimana bisa Hara mendengar ucapan Isogai sementara jarak mereka adalah dari ujung ke ujung kelas?

"Terima kasih Isogaaai!" Hara berlari riang, dengan wajah berseri-seri lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Isogai sebagai ungkapan rasa senang. Isogai hanya bisa mengaduh sambil 'iya-iya', sebelum akhirnya tepukan terakhir kelebihan tenaga dan tubuh Isogai terpelanting mendarat di pangkuan Maehara.

Okajima mingkem lagi. Harusnya, sih, nggak begini.

.

.

"Kayaknya aku merasa kotor sendiri, kalau kepengin membuktikan bahwa Isogai Yuuma itu cowok yang setidaknya punya pikiran kotor."

Okajima Taiga, merasa dirinyalah yang telah berbuat nista kepada Isogai Yuuma.

Sore ini, dia harus minta maaf, atau _image-_ nya di depan Okano Hinata bisa rusak. Entah kenapa kok kepikirannya Hinata, Okajima juga gagal paham. Dengan rasa seperempat bersalah dan tiga perempatnya penasaran, Okajima akhirnya menunggu Isogai Yuuma keluar dari kelas. Dia akan minta maaf langsung, lalu pulang, dan menyusun rencana baru untuk menjebak Isogai esok hari.

Loh?

"Okajima, belum pulang?"

Gayung bersambut, Isogai sudah ada di sampingnya. Okajima terlonjak kaget. Dari mana ini ketua kelas keluarnya? Perasaan tadi masih ada di dalam?

"Yah ... " Okajima garuk-garuk kening. "Aku menunggumu, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Isogai tersenyum simpul. "Wah, kebetulan, aku juga. Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ngintip cewek-cewek mandi."

APA?

Okajima melotot. Ternyata ... Gusti ... ternyata Isogai Yuuma benar-benar mengajaknya berbuat nista. Ternyata Isogai Yuuma hanya lelaki biasa. Ihihihihihuhuhahahahaha. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Isogai mau ngajak ngintip ke mana? Perasaan pemandian umum udah lewat, deh?

"Nah .. tuh, cewek-cewek mandinya," Isogai membawa Okajima merunduk di antara semak-semak, mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan menuju pinggiran sungai.

Okajima mingkem untuk yang ke tiga kali.

"Isogai."

"Apa?"

"Katanya kamu mau ngajakin aku berbuat dosa dengan ngintipin cewek-cewek mandi."

Isogai menghela napas. "Lah, bener, kan, ini kita lagi ngintipin cewek-cewek mandi?"

Okajima mengkel. "APANYA? EMANG BAGIAN MANA YANG SEKSI DARI KUDA-KUDA NIL BETINA YANG LAGI SIRAM-SIRAMAN DI PINGGIR SUNGAI ITU?"

Lagian, iya aja kuda nil betina disebutnya _cewek-cewek_?

"Lah, tapi kan—katanya bukan laki kalau nggak berbuat nista? Ini kita sedang mengintip, berarti kita sedang nista!"

"GAK GITUUUUU!"

.

 **Mau gimana juga, kalau memang dia nggak nista, nggak usah dipaksa.**

 _You know?_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Haloooo ^q^ Intinya ini kado spehsul buat mas Pucuk. Aku ngebet pengen kasi Fanart dan Drabble juga hkhkhk habede ya, mas? Semoga makin lucu dan tampan. ~


End file.
